I Love You Mr Lightman
by AlabamaBound
Summary: PWP...No real storyline other than Emily wants to take her parents out for dinner.... Read and review. Possible one shot or more if people like it....


Cal Lightman walked in the front door of The Lightman Group. It was a company that he co-owned with his wife. He walked past his secretary's desk and asked, "Any messages Heidi?"

Heidi smiled and handed him a stack of messages and said, "Emily called. She said to tell you that, and I quote, "She's going out to dinner with Dan and you're not to call her." End quote."

Cal smiled and said, "Does her mother know?"

"I told her a few minutes smiled and walked to her office."

Cal simply nodded as he walked into her office. He smiled as he watched her talking on the phone. She saw him walk in and waved at him. Returning her attention to the phone call, she smiled and said, "I don't think that will be a problem. We would be happy to take your case."

Cal's ears perked up at the prospect of a new case. He sat in the chair across from her and watched as she spoke. He loved her just as much as he did the day that they were married. He couldn't believe that they'd been married for eighteen years. He remembered the day they met. It had been twenty years ago. She'd walked smack dab into him and changed his world forever.

He heard, "Earth to Cal. I know you're in there somewhere."

Cal smiled at her and said, "I'm here luv. Just remembering the day that we met."

She smiled and said, "I think about that day all the time."

He leaned forward and smiled. He'd always considered himself a lucky man. He had a wife that adored him and they had a beautiful daughter together. He smiled and asked, "Did you know about Emily and Dan?"

"Yeah. I had a feeling that she was going to go out with him tonight."

"And you didn't say anything to me?"

"Why?"

"I would've locked her in her room. At least for the next ten years or so."

"Cal. You can't do that. She has to learn to live her life. The same way that I did. The same way that you did."

Cal looked at her and smiled, "Why do you have to be right all the time? I really hate that."

"Annoying huh?"

"Extremely. How about we take off early and I'll take you out to dinner. My treat."

"Your treat huh?"

Cal nodded, "Yep. I'll even spring for a bottle of wine."

"Really? And to think that Loker said that you were cheap."

"He did? Remind me to dock his pay."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't. You'd just pay him more behind my back."

She laughed as she stood up and walked to the other side of her desk and met him in the middle and kissed him. She felt the kiss all the way down to her feet. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Cal Lightman. Let's go get something to eat."

Cal nodded and said, "I say we go to The Chalice."

"No deal. That's where Emily and Dan are going. You're not barging in on their date."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Sure you didn't. Let's go to La Amore."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"The foods good and the atmosphere is lovely. Plus, they have a good band tonight."

"Ugh. You know I hate bands."

"Humor me Cal."

Cal laughed at her. Before he could say anything, the door to her office opened and in walked Emily. She smiled and said, "Hi mom! Hi dad!"

They turned and Cal said, "What are you doing here?"

Emily shrugged and said, "I just decided that I wanted to hang out with my favorite parents. Is that a crime?"

Cal looked at her and said, "We're also your only parents. She'd definitely your daughter."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"She never comes out and asks for anything!!"

"I don't do that."

"Don't you?"

"Okay. Maybe I do. What do you really want Em?"

Emily laughed and said, "Boy! Neither one of you guys trust me."

Cal looked at her and said, "That's our job. Right hun?"

"Exactly. Let me guess, you decided to just stop by and visit us. No ulterior motive?"

Emily looked at her mom and said, "Why do you guys think? You know what? Forget it. I'm going to dinner with Dan. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come, but forget it."

Cal laughed and said, "You wanted us to come with you?"

"On your date?"

"Uh yeah. That was the plan, but forget it."

With that Emily stormed out of the office and walked down the hall. Cal whispered, "What's she up too?"

"Maybe she wants you to trust her more."

Cal looked at his wife. Grabbed her hand and rushed after their daughter. She stopped and looked at him and said, "I love you Cal Lightman."

Cal looked at her and said, "I love you too Gillian Lightman, but lets go get our daughter."

Gillian laughed as he pulled her along after her.

They barely reached the elevator in time to get to Emily before it closed. She looked at her parents and said, "What?"

Cal smiled and said, "We're coming with you luv."

Gillian laughed at the look on Emily's face and said, "Give us a break. You shocked us."

Emily just smiled as the elevator door closed and took them to the first floor.....

**_Not sure if I should continue or not. This was kind of going to be a one shot, but if enough people like it I could possible continue..._**


End file.
